disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
McFear Factor
"McFear Factor" is the thirty-third episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on August 26, 2013. Synopsis When Viceroy creates a fear-farting Robo-Rhino that makes everyone confront what scares them most, the Ninja must learn to turn his own fear into a weapon! Plot The episode starts off with Randy asking Howard what they were going to do over the weekend. Howard gestures to the many announces about an upcoming Cluck-Fest, which is a celebration about chickens. Randy reminds Howard about his current phobia of them and refuses to accompany him to the celebration. Bash then appears and forces Randy and Howard to go, to which Randy turns to the NinjaNomicon to help. The Nomicon tells him to "embrace his fear", but he doesn't understand. A cyclops-like robot then starts attacking the school, to which Randy easily defeats. Seeing this, Viceroy devises a plan (where McFist takes credit as usual), to exploit the Ninja's fear and use it against him. A robot rhino appears and scans Bucky for his fear and then farts out an image of his fear. The Rhinosaurus continues to scan people's fear and create them. Noticing this, Randy goes to stop the trouble, but the Rhino scans the Ninja for his fear. It materializes a bunch of a chickens to which causes Randy to become paralyzed with fear, where he is captured by McFist via tractor beam. The Ninja is trapped in a circular cage with the chickens. Realizing the Ninja was afraid of chickens, Viceroy and McFist pity him. After McFist happily congratulates the Rhinosaurus, the Robot accidentally scans Viceroy's fear, which his childhood nemesis and then scans McFist and materializes his fear, which is clowns. The fears keep them busy, allowing some time for Randy to devise a plan. Randy, remembering the Nomicon's lesson about embracing his fear, he manages to muster enough courage hug the chickens and calm down somewhat. Seeing this, the Rhino creates a large rooster, which again, frightens Randy. He manages to embrace his fear again by hugging and riding the giant Rooster. He rides it out the ship and McFist's orders to capture him. When he rides the rooster out, the robots follow and explode as they impact on the ground, including the fear inducing Robo-Rhino. The rooster manages to get Randy to somewhat safety and Randy avoids getting injured by falling. Afterwards, Randy accompanies Howard to the Cluck-Fest, but it turns out that he still has a fear for them. Howard comments that he doesn't have a fear, but then exclaims "no" in terror when he runs out of chicken legs. Gallery Trivia *The title is a reference to the television show Fear Factor. *This episode reveals Randy's secret fear, which is chickens and roosters. **It also reveals the fears of McFist, Viceroy, Bucky, Julian, Stevens, Flute Girl, Pradeep, and Heidi. *List of characters worst fear. **Randy Cunningham - Chickens and Roosters **Howard Weinerman - Run out of foods **Bucky Hensletter - Minotaur playing smooth jazz songs **Heidi Weinerman - Look like her mom in 25 years **Flute Girl - Dentist **Julian - Dogs with sunglasses **Stevens - Monkeys **Pradeep - Spiders **Hannibal McFist - Clowns **Viceroy - Childhood nemesis Stevie Miller *This episode was supposed to air with "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", but it aired by itself and the latter episode premiered a few months later. **This is because it had chickens in it, and Disney XD was having a finale to the special I Dare You Chicken, so they aired it that same night. *Inferences can be made about Heidi and Howard's mom's appearance from Heidi's fear of growing up to look like her. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes